Kuroko no Basket GOM's Coach
by Yuka Hara
Summary: The manager of GOM or Generation of Miracles is Momoi. The regular members were Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko. Who was the coach? The coach was a girl named Yui Kita.
1. Chapter 1

Hello... There might be some ooc-ness so sorry about that. Now on with the story!

CHAPTER 1: **Meet. Yui. The Demon Coach**

I slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was white. Am I in heaven? I quickly rubbed my eyes and stared at a girl sitting next to me. She was Riko Aida, my childhood friend.

"Riko! Wake up. How long are you going to sleep?" I said as I poked her on the cheek.

She twitched and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then glared at me.

"It's your own fault! You're the one who got hit by a car." Riko said as she eyed my cast.

I stick my tongue out at her and she just hit me on the head.

"Stop that! Your injured and you can still fool around?" Riko asked me seriously.

I hung my head low "Sorry for worrying you Ri-chan!"

Riko smiled and looked at me. "Do you want to join the basket ball club? You can be the new manager."

I smiled and quickly nodded my head. I loved basketball more then 's also the reason why I'm in the hospital. I saved some kid's basketball but I got hit by the car.

Riko helped me get changed into my Seirin uniform. She was one year older than me, so she's a third year. If you're asking me why I'm not a first year, is because my first year of highschool, I had to stay in the hospital,so I missed one whole year of highschool.

Riko and I walked out of the hospital and walked to told me that I had to write a form and I finished it, giving it to her.

Her eyes widened "You were in Teiko?"

I nodded as I explained I was actually GOM's coach. Riko smiled real big and hugged me.

"We're going to win this year at the Inter-High! Last year, we were so close too!" Riko shouted

I laughed with Riko, but something hit my mind.

"Ano... if I am the manager, can I still play some games in the Inter-High?" I asked as I silently prayed in my mind.

Riko looked at me and shrugged. "Sure, if you want to that is."

I looked at Riko and did a short, small bow. "Thank you Ri-chan!"

She looked at me embarrassed and laughed nervously. Before we knew it, we were already at Seirin High. There were a lot of new freshmen, with second and third years asking them to join their club.

Riko showed me the way to the basketball club. As we entered, there were many people there practicing. Riko introduced me to everyone. There was Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Kuroko and Tetsuya number two.

I was sitting on the bench playing with Tetsuya number two. I wondered why the name sounded so familiar.

General POV's

The team looked at their coach confusingly.

"Who is that coach?" Hyuuga asked as he looked at Yui

Riko smiled creepily which sended chills down everyone's spine except the emotionless Kukoro.

"She's Yui Kita. GOM's coach." Riko said as she pointed to Yui

Everyone stared at Yui. She didn't look like a basketball player, she looked like a sweet girl. Kukoro walked up to Yui and smiled which was rare for him.

"Nice to see you again Kita-san." Kukoro said

Yui looked up and smiled "Ah! Kuroko! Nice to see you again too. And call me Yui."

Kuroko nodded "Okay, Yui."

Everyone listened to Kuroko and Yui's conversation.

"She seems like a nice girl." Kiyoshi said looking at Riko.

Riko quickly shook her head. "Nope. Right now she's nice but if it involves basketball, she's a demon."

Kagami looked at Riko and said "Yeah right. You're the real demon."

Riko glared at Kagami and started choking him.

"Shut up!" Riko shouted as she tried to kill Kagami.

Mitobe only nodded and Koganei just look at Kagami.

"Shouldn't have said that." Koganei said leaving Riko and Kagami alone.

Izuki thought of a joke and quickly wrote it down. Yui smiles as she taps Riko's shoulder.

"Shouldn't they start practicing instead of fooling around?" Yui asked as Riko turned around nodding.

Yui looked at everyone and shouted at them. "Get off your lazy butts and start practicing!"

Everyone quickly did what she told them to do. Kagami whispered to Kuroko. "Is she always like this when it comes into basketball?"

Kuroko only nodded as Yui walked towards them.

"What did you say about me?" Yui said with a dangerous aura surrounding her

Kagami only stared at her and started to open his mouth, but Kuroko beat him to it.

"Kagami-kun said nothing about you." Kuroko said bluntly

"Okay!" Yui said cheerfully as she left to chat with Riko.

The whole team stared at Kuroko. He never lied so why lie right now?

"Why did you do that?" Kagami asked Kuroko who was looking at Yui

"Because... if I said the truth, she'll literally kill you." Kuroko said

Kagami gulped and sighed. He owed Kuroko one for saving his life. Everyone was careful of what they were suppose to say to Yui. No one, after all wanted to die by her hands. After practice, Riko told everyone they would go training at the beach and also for a short vacation.

Everyone thanked Riko, but she only shook her head.

"It's Yui's idea. She loves vacation after all." Riko said as she pointed to Yui who was holding a basketball with names writen on it.

Kiyoshi went up to Yui and took the ball out of her hands and was playing around with it.

"He shouldn't have did that." Riko and Kuroko said at the same time.

Everyone only looked confused then looked back at Yui who was furious.

"Give it back!" Yui shouted as she quickly grabbed it out of Kiyoshi's hand.

Kiyoshi laughed nervously as Yui kept glaring at him. Riko sighed and grabbed Yui, dragging her away.

"Start packing. We're going to leave tomorrow." Riko said as she left with Yui.

Kuroko only looked at Kiyoshi. "Don't touch her basketball again or she'll kill you."

Kagami just laughed a bit "What's so special about that basketball?"

Kuroko only looked even more gloomier "That was a get well gift for her when she was in the hospital. Everyone in GOM wrote their name on it too."

Everyone shivered. Mental note: Do not make her mad. Do not touch her basketball.

A.N : Was this story okay? Please tell me if you think it's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I will me mixing the anime/manga plot with my own plot. Usally if I just use my own plot, it can become a bit confusing.

CHAPTER 2: **Vacation + Training = Shocking News**

Yui and Riko were the first ones to arrive early. They waitied for everyone to arrive. As everyone arrived, Riko looked around.

"Is Kukoro here?" Riko asked as she scanned the area.

"I'm right here." Kukoro said as he appeared out of no where.

Kukoro was holding a bag full of clothes and he also had Tetsuya number two on his head.

"Isn't that heavy for you Kukoro?" Kagami asked him.

Kukoro shook his head. "Look at these guns." he said bending his arm.

"You have none!" Everyone shouted at him.

Yui lauged at their comments. Yui smiled widely as she daydreamed about the beach. Not only did she want to relax there, but she wanted to help everyone get stronger.

Yui and everyone else went on the train. It was a long ride, but it was really fun with everyone. Since it was Yui who thought of the idea, she was paying for the trip.

"Her parents let me borrow their credit card, so the whole team could stay in a hotel. Instead of a cheap Inn." Riko said explaining to everyone.

"Thank you Yui!" The team shouted.

Yui only nodded and laughed nervously. "Your welcome."

As everyone entered the hotel. The owner looked suprised.

"You're the last group that can get the rooms. The hotel is full since five different groups came." The owner said.

Yui sighs in relief and smiles. She gave them the credit card and they nodded saying that everything was paid and they could do anything they want. ...Except destroying the hotel.

Yui laughed at what they said and reasurred them that if anyone destroyed anything, she'll punish them.

As everyone got to their room it was divided into this : Riko and Yui. Kuroko,Tetsuya number 2 Kagami and Kiyoshi. Hyuga, Mitobe and Koganei.

Yui's POV

I was talking with Riko as we sat on out beds in our pajamas.

"Ne ne! Ri-chan, you actually like Hyuga-senpai right?" I asked curiously

Riko again, hit me on the head "N-no I-I don't!"

I laughed and sighed, laying on my bed. Riko is so funny to tease.

"Good night Ri-chan." I said as I fell asleep.

"Night, Yui!" Riko shouted across the room.

Morning came faster then I expected. I could hear a lot of people downstairs so I asked Riko if she would like to eat up stairs with me.

I smiled as I went downstairs to the kitchen. The owner kindly let me use the kitchen so I could make breakfast for everyone in the hotel.

I made a lot of food: waffles, pan cakes, oatmeal, ramen, eggs, toast, sausage and more. I also bought and made drinks such as: water, milk, orange juice, fruit punch, energy drinks.

I sighed as I looked at the owners. They were impressed and thanked me. I nodded and brought some pancakes and a bowl of ramen for Riko and me.

"Here are your pancakes, Ri-chan. I made them myself," I said smiling.

"Itadakumasu (1)~!" Riko and I said as we started eating.

"You still like ramen?" Riko asked me as she ate her pancakes.

I only nodded and finished my ramen. The whole bowl was empty... but hey, I love ramen after all.

Riko smiled and took my bowl and her plate down to the kitchen. She said that I should stay in the room.

Riko's POV

Yui's cooking is good as always... I wonder if I should let her teach me how to cook. As I walked down, I heard Kagami shouting.

Hyuga came and told me the other five groups were Rakuzan, Yosen, Too, Shutoku and Kaijo. I was shocked. Each of those schools had one of the GOM and if you add it together, the whole GOM team was here, right in this hotel.

I was about to tell Yui but decided not too. First I'll ask her if she liked them or not.

Yui's POV

Riko came back very quickly.

"Ano.. what's your relationship with GOM?" Riko asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know... I can't remember about my middle school life. I only remembered Kukoro, that I was GOM's coach and how to play basketball"

Riko smiled threateningly at me.

"Why did you never tell me about that? That's really important information you know?" Riko said as she tried to choke me.

I sighed as she finally let go.

"Hey! You never asked me..." I said looking back at her.

Riko smiled but then looked at me seriously.

"You know, if you were to meet them again. They would be sad that you forgot them right?" Riko said as she smiled sadly at me.

I only nodded, trying to think about my past... but there was nothing.

"Anyway.. How did you lose your memory?" Riko asked

I looked at her confused "Hmm.. I think it was when I didn't go to highschool for one year."

Before Riko could open her mouth again, my cell phone ringed. I checked my cell phone and found that it was a message from a guy named... Akashi?

"Ne, ne... Ri-chan! Who's Akashi?" I asked as I showed her my cell phone.

Riko quickly grabbed her cell phone and looked at the name. She gulped.

"The only Akashi I know is the GOM's captain... I wonder what he wants with you."

A.N: Is this chapter interesting?

1. Itadakimasu = Thank you for the food!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : I just wondered if anyone wanted to know how Yui became to the coach. And there might be some ooc-ness since I'm not really good with their personalities.

CHAPTER 3: **How Yui Became a Coach**

Momoi was with everyone in GOM. Ever since Kuroko had given her a Popsicle stick, she fell in love with him. Her best friend in Teiko Middle was a girl named Yui Kita.

Yui loved basketball, but she never joined the basketball club. She didn't want to be popular, but she wanted to just play for fun.

"Yu-chan! Tetsu-kun doesn't want to walk home with me again!" Momoi said to Yui.

"That's not my problem...though I might help you..." Yui said as she stared out the window.

Even though Momoi and Yui were best friends, Yui was the quite, distant type. She wasn't cool or pretty like Momoi. She was the plain opposite, she even wore glasses. She was constantly bullied because of her looks. Girls called her names everyday, but she didn't care.

She wasn't one of those shy, weak girls. She was strong and could handle all the bulling. Though some people were scared of her.

"I'm the only girl in GOM! So maybe they're not used to girls? Anyway! Why don't you become the coach? I know you love basketball!" Momoi said trying to pursue Yui.

Yui smiled a bit but quickly changed into her normal expression - emotionless.

"No thank you...I don't want to get involved with too many people." Yui said as she stood up and walked away.

Momoi looked sadly at her friend. She wished she would open up more, but that never happened until **_that._**

Everyone in GOM and Momoi were hanging out near the convenient store. As they waited for Murasakibara to finish buying all the snacks, they passed a basketball court.

There was a girl playing against some street players and instantly beated them. The girl smirked at them and walked away.

They were impressed by this girl and wanted to challenge her. But they had no idea who she was. Too bad they never knew that this girl was actually very close to them.

The next day Yui sat in her seat as Momoi came skipping in. She told Yui about a girl she saw at the basketball court...

"Really...? That's cool." Yui said boredly.

Momoi smiled and grabbed Yui's hands.

"Do you want to meet her? Today everyone is going back to the court to see if she's there again." Momoi said as she really wanted to hang out with her.

Yui sighed "Fine, but just this one time, I guess..."

Momoi squealed and quickly dragged Yui to the basketball club. Since there was a lot of fan girls outside, none of them was aloud to get inside.

Some of the girls saw Momoi drag Yui in and glared at her. They couldn't believe that she was let inside.

Momoi introduced everyone to Yui from left to right. (In picture it is first column down then go back up to second column and go down) Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, Akashi and Midorima.

Yui nodded and said "Nice to meet you... I'm Yui Kita and Momoi dragged me here..."

Kise laughed nervously. "Momoicchi is always like that."

Aomine whispered to Momoi. "Yo, Satsuki... This girl acts like Kukoro."

Momoi blinked "Like Tetsu-kun? No wonder I like her!"

Yui suddenly pointed at Midorima holding a stuff animal.

"Ano.. What's with the stuff animal?" Yui asked curiously.

"This is my lucky item for today." Midorima answered, pushing up his glasses.

Yui shrugged and followed behind everyone else who was going to the basketball court. Murasakibara looked around.

"Aka-chin. The girl isn't here." Murasakibara said to Akashi.

"Momoi. How does the girl look like?" Yui asked.

Momoi tried to remember. "Oh! She looked like this." Momoi said as she wrote down the description.

Yui read the description and sighed. She took off her glasses and looked at Momoi.

"She looked like this right?" Yui asked pointing to herself.

Momoi nodded then quickly looked back at Yui. "Wait! So you were her?"

Yui grinned. "Yup. Ha ha! You should've seen your face. It was hilarious!" Yui said which was not so like her at all.

Momoi stared at her friend. She acted like a totally different person.

Yui looked back at the suprised Momoi. "Ha ha... Must be this atmosphere. My parents did tell me to study hard so I could just use their credit cards."

Akashi looked at Yui and said "We want to challenge you."

Yui looked suprised. "Okay...?"

A.N. I'm not really good at this part where they play basketball!

Yui took the ball and started dribbling. Everyone in GOM (except Momoi) was against Yui. She quickly ran past everyone and dunked the ball.

~Fast Forward~

Yui won in the end and was jumping up and down. The whole team was glaring at the girl. How could they lose to one person? Especially a girl?

Yui suddenly went up to Momoi. "I'll become the coach! I'll train them so they can become even stronger!"

Momoi smiled and hugged Yui. She had finally opened up to her. It was also the happiest moment for Yui.

Yui's POV

Kukoro suddenly appeared next to me. "Bye Kita-san."

"Ah! Where did you come from?" I shouted.

Everyone laughed nervously and explained about his lack of presence. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

I smiled as I walked home. I couldn't wait to tell my parents! I could use at least five of my parent's credit cards since I always kept my grades up.

A group of girls suddenly came up to me. I recognized them. They were some of the people who usually bullied me.

"What do you want?" I asked them coldly.

"Who do you think you are? Hanging out with the Basketball team? You're just a emo loner who is by themselves everyday!" The leader of the group shouted as she punched my face.

I fell on the ground and touched my bruised face with one of my hands. I sighed, there was always jealous fan girls. I quickly punched her back in the face and scared the rest of her group off.

I threw a first aid box at the girl and left. I felt a bit sorry for her, but she was the one who started first.

Now I don't think my life is going to be perfect. It's going to be annoying as hell! I just hope there won't be any more fan girls trying to suprise attack me again or I won't be holding back.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Hope you like this chapter!

CHAPTER 4: **Problem Solved?**

Yui' POV

I sighed and thanked Riko for talking to me about this Akashi guy. I read the text and it said: GOM meeting. Meet up at basketball court.

I texted Kuroko, since he was in GOM, that I didn't want to go since I have no idea who t he rest of the GOM is. Kuroko replied back : okay.

I laid on bed trying to think hard. If they were my friends before, it would be sad if I couldn't remember them. It's so depressing...

General POV

~At Basketball court~

Everyone in GOM was waiting for their coach to appear.

"Yui-cchi was always late, but never this late before!" Kise whined as everyone else was getting impatient.

"That's true, Ki-chan! I miss Yu-chan already!" Momoi said as she sat on the ground.

Kuruko popped out of nowhere, holding his cell phone.

"Akashi-kun. Yui is not going to show up. She didn't even say why." Kuroko said.

Aomine sighed "She's annoying (In a friendly way)."

Akashi started walking back to the hotel.

"Aka-chin. Where are you going?" Murasakibara asks.

"I'm going to drag her here." Akashi says threatenly as everyone else follows him.

~Outside Yui and Riko's door~

Riko peeked outside the door and sees GOM standing outside.

"Ah! What are you guys all here?" Riko asked as she looked at Kuroko for an answer.

"We're all here to talk with Yui." Kuroko said honestly.

Riko sighed and closed the door a bit. "Hold on."

Riko walked to Yui who was sulking in the corner of the room.

"Yui... the members of GOM are outside the door, waiting for you." Riko said as she patted Yui's head.

Yui smiled and started walking to the door. She creaked open the door a little and sticked her head out.

"Hello... What is it that you want?" Yui asked.

"You are suppose to go to the meeting." Akashi said coldly.

Then Yui stick her hand out and started patting Akashi on the head.

"Uwa! Such soft hair! It's like a pillow..." Yui said as she continued to pat Akashi's hair.

Akashi was getting even more furious every second. Riko saw this and quickly hit Yui on the head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Riko shouted, lecturing her.

Yui just looked around and started whistling, pretending that nothing happened. Murasakibara sighed and grabbed Yui's arm, dragging her away. Everyone else followed him. She kept struggling to be set free.

"Help Ri-chan! Monsters are kidnapping me!" Yui shouted at Riko.

Riko shook her head and smiled sadly at her. She mouthed the words **'This is what you get'** Yui glared back at Riko as she promised herself to get back at her.

Kuroko looked at the dragged Yui and sighed. He actually felt sorry for her, even though she was the one who caused all this to happen.

Murasakibara stopped dragging Yui and held out the bag of chips he was munching on. Yui pouted and looked away, not looking at anyone in the eyes.

Momoi came skipping next to Yui. "Come on Yu-chan~! We're sorry for dragging you!"

Yui sighed and nodded slowly. Momoi smiled cheerfully and hugged Yui making her fall to the ground.

Yui's POV

"Ouch! That hurts Satsu-chan!" I screamed at Momoi as I rubbed my head.

I smiled a bit. Thanks to Momoi, I actually got my memories back.

Momoi kept apologizing and I just waved my hand around saying it's okay...repeatedly...  
Akashi looked at me and everyone nodded as they stared at me.

"W-what is it?" I asked nervously as their eyes stared intently at me.

I grew angrier and was about to hit them, but Momoi calmed me down.

"Ne~ Yu-chan! They want to play one-on-one with you again." Momoi said as she pointed to everyone.

I sighed and looked at her "Fine. But I'm doing it only since you asked me."

A.N: I can't desctibe when they play basketball so I'm going to skip it! Sorry

~1 hour later~

I was still bouncing the ball and looking at everyone who was sweating like a animal, all panting on the ground.

I smiled and smirked evilly at them "Want to play more?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted as they glared at their 'innocent' coach.

"Ah! That was so much fun! I hope I get to play with you guys again!" I said as I threw the ball into the hoop.

"What have we done to you!? Are you trying to kill us?" Kise said as he tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

I rolled on the ground laughing at him.

"You're so mean Yuicchi!" Kise says as he fake cries.

I sticked my tongue out at him and gave the ball back to Aomine. I waved my hands to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye! I'm leaving!" I shouted as I started walking away.

"Wait! I want a rematch." Aomine shouted, throwing the ball at me.

I caught the ball and threw it back to Aomine who caught it.

"No thanks! Ri-chan is probably waiting for me!" I said as I started walking back to the hotel.

As I was walking I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Kuroko.

"Hello." He said.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shouted as we continued to walk back.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said looking at me.

"You're still really honest. Kuro-chan." I said as I hugged him. "Come on! We got to hurry"

I grabbed Kuroko's hand and started running.

~Basketball court~

"Curse you Yui." Akashi said as he glared at the ground.

Kise kept whining about how cruel she was. Murasakibara sat on the ground eating chips. Aomine was cursing at Yui, just like Akashi.

Momoi hit Aomine "Don't curse at her! Aomine-kun!"

Everyone sighed. They got defeated...Again. What is she? A monster?

A.N: I don't know if this chapter was good. But, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: **The Demon Duo**

Yui had just came back from the basketball court and is now watching a movie with Riko.

"How did it go?" Riko asked Yui as she ate some popcorn.

"They wanted me to play one-on-one with them. But I won!" Yui said as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth.

Riko stood up and hugged Yui tightly.

"Really? That's cool." Riko said nodding.

"Yup! And I also met Satsu-chan again." Yui said staring at the t.v.

"Satsu-chan? As in Momoi?" Riko asked as she turned off the T.v.

Yui nodded and Riko sulked in the corner.

'Momoi! She has a bigger one than me!' Riko thought as she looked at herself.

"You okay Ri-chan? Are you and Satsu-chan enemies?" Yui asked worriedly.

Riko nodded as she glared at the wall. She remembered all the things Momoi said at her. Things like _my shoulders hurt so much. I'm jealous of you Riko; Ehh? You're only a B?_

Yui patted Riko on the head. "It's okay!"

Riko sighed but then looked at Yui. She went back to sulking. Yui's were the same as Momoi's just a bit smaller.

Yui looked at her mistake. Opps... She looked at Riko and hugged her.

"Come on! Tomorrow we're all going to train at the beach. Plus you're the best coach ever!" Yui said

Riko smiled and decided to forget about it. Riko and Yui quickly fell asleep, but in the middle of the night, Yui woke up and finished the rest of the popcorn.

"You're going to get fat like that." Riko said as she started at Yui.

Yui slowly turned around and sees a furious Riko standing right in front of her.

"Ouch!" Yui said as Riko hits her and yells at her to go to sleep.

"Fine!" She said as she fell asleep.

The next morning came and Yui fell off her bed. Riko was in the bathroom, taking a short shower.

"Ri-chan! I got my memories back yesterday!" Yui shouted.

Riko who had just finished washing came running into the room with a scary face.

"How can you tell me that just now!?" Riko said kicking Yui in the face.

"You never asked." Yui said sweetly.

"Don't act CUTE!" Riko shouted angrily.

'KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK'

"WHO IS IT?!" Riko and Yui shouted at the door angrily.

They opened the door seeing the whole team waiting outside. The team just laughed nervously and walked slowly down the hall.

Riko and Yui sighed. They had just screamed at the team for no reason. They both got down stairs seeing Seirin standing outside at the beach.

They both apoligized for shouting at them.

"Annoying." Kagami said glaring at Riko.

"What?" Riko said as she started craking his bones and choking him.

"Don't! We need him on the team." Hyuga said.

Yui quickly grabbed Riko and dragged her away from Kagami.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

Kagami sighed "Of course." and started stretching.

Yui smiled. It was time for training. Riko had made the team jog on the sand.

Yui's POV

Riko and I were sitting under the umbrella. Riko had told me to wear a big shirt and just sit and watch. All of a sudden Momoi came wearing her swimsuit and sat next to me.

Riko and Momoi looked at what I was holding and asked "What's that?"

"My sword. There's a wodden one and a real one!" i said cheerfully.

Since there were only three girls at the beach right now. (Me, Riko and Momoi) The guys got excited when they saw Momoi.

Riko was glaring at Momoi while she was smiling threatenly at Riko.

"Stop showing off." Riko said coldly.

"Aw. Is it because mine is bigger?" Momoi asked sweetly (NOT)

I slowly stood up and was about to walk away but Riko and Momoi grabbed me.

"Don't go." They said evily at me.

I sighed and sat back down. They were threatening each other that I got completely bored. Kise came and I cheered up but then instantly frowned.

We had a complete big problem. Since this wasn't any private beach, there were A LOT of fan girls. All these random girls came wearing swimsuits and started coming to the beach and flirting with all the guys.

Momoi looked at Kuroko and turned heart broken. There were a lot of hugging him and trying to flirt with him. One even put his head on her chest.

Riko turned furious as she saw Hyuga actually...smiling at the girls.

The whole training and vacation idea shattered. I became super angry, not because of the flirting, but because I actually paid for this whole trip and the owners were also my aunt and uncle.

I turned to Momoi and Riko so I could ask for their help.

"Ri-chan? Satsu-chan?" I asked.

I stared at them. For a second they actually looked like a demon. I stared at them and hit their heads.

"Ow! Why did you hit me Yu-chan~?" Momoi asked holding her bruised head.

"What's that for?" Riko shouted at me as she rubbed her head.

I glared at them and pointed around us.

"There are a lot of fan girls flirting with everybody. What should we do? The training x vacation plan is collapsing." I said as I sighed looking at the ground.

Riko and Momoi looked at me sadly thinking that I liked one of the guys. They acutally never heard anything I said which was anything after the fan girl part.

Momoi patted me on the head "It's okay. We understand what you mean."

Riko nodded to Momoi and together, they left me and said that they will make a plan to get rid of the fan girls.

I nodded, smiling happily. I didn't want to waste my money for nothing.

Some group guys who were twice my size came to where I was sitting. They weren't anyone I recognize, so I think that they were the strangers.

"What do you want?" I asked one of the guys.

They looked at me and smirked.

"We just thought if you wanted to have some fun with us." One of the guys said.

GOM's former regulars glared at the group of guys. The fan girls noticed this and started glaring at me. (though I didn't notice)

The girls started to flirt with the guys even more, so they would ignore you. It was funny, since the fan girl's plan actually worked.

~Meanwhile with Riko and Momoi~

"How about this?" Riko asked.

"That might work. This is what they get for breaking Yui's heart." Momoi said sadisticly.

~Back to the Beach~

"Excuse me..." I said as I stood up to leave.

One of the guys grabbed my arm and made me turn around.

"Don't you want to have fun with us?" The guy asked.

I glared at them. "Let me go."

"How about a no?" The leader of the group said smirking.

I smirked back "I did give you a warning."

I used my other hand to grab my wooden Katana sword. I quickly took it out and hit all the guys on the head.

One of the guys looked back at me and gave me a death glare. I shurgged and took out my real sword this time.

I ran past them gave each of them small scratches on their cheeks. They touched their cheek and stared at the blood. I used the blunt side of my sword and hit them in the gut.

As I turned to look at the fan girls. They all left screaming. I shrugged and started cleaning my sword.

The guys stared at me in amazement. Kise came running to my side.

"Yuicchi is so cool!" Kise said as he tried to hug me.

Before I could even say a word, Riko and Momoi appeared and punched him in the face.

"Shut up." Riko said glaring at him.

As I placed the swords away, my personality quickly changed back to normal.

"Ri-chan! Satsu-chan! Let's go eat~!" I said dragging them away.

As I dragged both of them away, Momoi and Riko glared at the guys and one uncouncious Kise.

A.N: Riko and Momoi is a bit (or could I say a lot) ooc. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I had read the reviews and they really helped me. I hope this chapter isn't confusing.

CHAPTER 6: **Pay Back Time**

Yui, Riko and Momoi sat in the same room, talking to each other.

"What was with the different type of personality?" Riko asked.

"Oh. That was probably my old personality in Middle School. I used to get bullied a lot but everyone in GOM, especially Satsu-chan helped me." Yui explained as she placed her swords away.

"Yu-chan! Why do you have swords? Aren't they dangerous?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I practice in kendo when I was young." Yui said continuing to explain about her life.

"I trained myself to defend myself like times like that." Yui said smiling.

"You had us worried there." Riko said looking at Yui in the eye.

Momoi nodded with what Riko said and hugged Yui.

"Don't do that again. It's kind of scary." Momoi said.

Yui nodded "Okay, Satsu-chan,Ri-chan."

"Now... Pay back time!" Riko said jumping out from her seat.

Momoi shook her head "I don't think we have to do that."

Riko only said "We HAVE to. You know what happened to Yui"

Momoi sighed and nodded as she went with Riko out the door. Yui followed them as they went to the kitchen.

"What are we doing here? Ri-chan?" Yui asked as she looked around the cupboards for snacks.

Momoi suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it Satsu-chan?" Yui asked as she stuffed her mouth with cookies.

"I was wondering the other day...how did you take down everyone in basketball?" Momoi asked nervously.

Yui smiled "After all, I was their coach, so I learned their weakness and everything. But they were pretty close. I mean, I only played one-on-one with each of them. If I played against all of them, I would lose badly"

Momoi nodded, understanding everything Yui had just explained. It was pretty simple for Yui. Because Yui knew their weaknesses, she was able to beat them only in one-on-one. But if GOM worked together, she never could beat them.

Riko was taking out all the vegetables and started cooking. She decided to cook curry for everyone in the hotel.

"I thought this was Pay Back Time!" Yui asked as she stared at Riko who was cooking hapilly.

"But we can make them be happy for now. We'll train them extra hard later on."

Yui and Momoi stared shocked at the way Riko was cooking. First the curry looked really good, but when she did the curry, she first placed the rice. Next she added vitamin D,A and C powder and pills on the rice. After adding all the vitamins, she added the curry.

"It's done. It looks pretty good right?" Riko said happily.

"Y-yeah! Of course! It looks so good, but I don't want to eat it. It's best you give it to all the guys!" Yui said nervously staring at the plate of curry.

Riko nodded and started serving the curry to all the guys. Momoi went to make drinks for everyone, with the help of Riko. This is how they made the smoothies. First, Momoi got dried fruits (Like raisins) and started covering them with extra sugar, honey, chocolate (anything sweet) and putted them in the blender. Next, Riko added vitamins into the blender and they started to blend everything together. The finished product was the scariest. The drink was actually purple and had a weird smell to it. Though it was a good thing that Yui was going to cook breakfast for Momoi and Riko so they wouldn't figure out. how bad their cooking was. But Yui had to tell them about their cooking later on.

~At Breakfast for the guys~ ~Seirin High~

The guys look at the curry, their mouths watering. They took a spoonful of curry and stuffed it in their mouths.

"This is so horrible..." Kagami said hitting his head on the table.

"..." Kuroko said nothing and started turning white

"The only person who can cook this curry is Riko!" Hyuga and Kiyoshi shouted as they stared at the cursed food.

Next, everyone decided to drink the smoothie, to get the curry taste out of their mouth.

"Ah! It's bitter and too sweet. What kind of a combination is this?" Koganei said.

Izuki and Mitobe said nothing as you can see their souls floating out of their mouths. Sigh. It was the worst breakfast for them ever.

~Too Academy~

Wakamatsu's stomach growled and he quickly stuffed himself with the food.

"Mor..." before he could finish his sentence, he turned purple and fell down from his chair.

Harasawa looked at the curry and decided not to eat it. He took the smoothie and drank it in one gulp, but soon past out.

Aomine smelled the smoothie and curry and decided to skip the food. His stomach growled and he stood up leaving the table. He went to the kitchen and saw Riko and Momoi.

"Satsuki. Is this your cooking? It's horrible." Aomine said as he saw Yui stand in front of him.

Yui had a pan in her hand and hit him on the head.

"Don't tell them about their cooking! They're going to kill you!" Yui said to an unconscious Aomine.

Sakurai stood alone at the table. Everyone is either unconscious, or disappeared. He quickly threw away the food.

"I don't want to die! I'm sorry!" Sakurai said as he ran away.

~Shutoku High~

Midorima sat with his teammates, looking at the food in front of them.

"They said that cancer has the worst luck today." Midorima stated as he grabbed his lucky item.

His teamates just sighed and started eating. For the first few minutes everthing was fine.

"I feel kind of weird." Takao said as he fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

~Kaijou High~

Kise and the rest threw away the food as they heard a lot of throwing up and fainting. Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the head to make him stop whining.

~Yosen High~

Murasakibara was eating his third plate of curry and second smoothie without a problem. He even commented that it was good.

~Rakuzan High~

Akashi was the same as Murasakibara and finished his curry and smoothie with no problem. He didn't eat much as him,but at least finished it.

Yui's POV

I walked out to see all the guys completely down. I never knew Momoi and Riko's cooking (especially Riko) could cause this much damage.

As I went past Kagami, I saw him glaring at me. I laughed nervously and ran away, back to Riko and Momoi. I decided it was best to tell them about their cooking.

"Satsu-chan! Ri-chan! You're cooking is horrible! It seems like everyone need to go to the hospital!" I shouted as they instantly came out, hearing my shouts.

Riko became depressed and laughed nervously. "Ha ha... I knew it was horrible..."

"Eh?! No way! I even let Aomine-kun taste my cooking!" Momoi whined.

I laughed "It's okay! This could be part of their pay back right?"

They nodded and started mumbling to themselves. I laughed and tried to cheer them up. It was a fun vacation/training, though we barely trained.

"Ri-chan! Satsu-chan! Start packing! We're leaving tomorrow, after all." I shouted as I ran up stairs laughing.

Riko and Momoi followed me upstairs and got their bags.

The Guy's POV

'What have we done to deserve this...?' They thought as everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenges**

A.N: I am super sorry with the slow update!

Yui's POV

Today was the day everyone had to leave the hotel. Everyone trained super hard, after they hate the Hell Breakfast, yesterday morning. Today wasn't just the day we leave this very 'FUN' trip, it was also the first day for the Inter-High.

I smiled and quickly packed my things. I was suppose to pack yesterday, but I fell asleep. Riko was still sleeping and Momoi too. I sighed looking out the window. I would miss this beach, but we might come here again and I have all the memories in my head...I think.

Riko and Momoi woke up with a jolt as I splashed cold water at them.

"Wake UP!" I screamed as they rubbed their eyes and glared at me.

"Sorry!" I shouted as I hugged them. They hugged back and forgived me.

I got changed and went out to the beach. Everyone else was slowly leaving the hotel and going straight to where the Inter-High was held.

"I can play too, right?" I asked Riko as we were walking.

Riko shook her head "No you can't. You're not a player."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Too the slip, I wrote manager AND player."

Riko stopped and grabbed my shoulders.

"You did what!?" She shouted.

I smirked. "I did what I exactly said. I wrote that I'm a player and the manager."

Riko screamed furiously at me as I hid behind Kagami. What? Kagami is really tall and would be perfect for a wall to protect me. Kagami pushed me in front and I glared at him.

I yelped as I tried running away from Riko.

"Forgive me!" I screamed.

Riko sighed and punched me in the face. "I forgive you but don't do things without telling me!"

"Uwa! You hit me!" I fake cried as I sat in the corner.

Riko sighed and patted me on the head as I fake meowed.

"You're so childish." Riko said sighing as she looked up at the sky.

"Get ready everyone! We'll show the results of our training at the Inter-High!" Riko shouted as everyone cheered.

I smiled at the scene. It was nice. I hope everyone stays happy and of course, win this Inter-High!

Riko looked back at me and smiled. "You coming?"

I nodded and followed everyone to the stadium. It was HUGE! Everyone laughed at my expression and I pouted.

"What? I've never saw a huge place like this." I said as I stared at the stadium.

"Never?" Hyuga asked me as he looked at me confusedly.

I nodded and everyone sighed. They stopped asking questions as they changed into their uniform.

"Who do we play against?" Kagami asked Riko.

"A team from Ichigo Gakuen (1) (Random name ._. )" Riko answered as she stared at the paper.

"Ichigo Gakuen?" Kuroko asked confused.

Riko opened her mouth but I started talking "It's an all girls school!"

"All girls..?" Kiyoshi asked.

I nodded sighed as I remembered that school. It's been long.

"Something wrong?" Koganei asked as Mitobe nodded.

"N-nothing!" I said as I ran out the door.

Riko looked at the door and sighed.

"Something happened to her." Riko said.

Izuki nodded "Something verrry bad..!" (Don't know if this is a good joke..?)

Everyone started laughing until Riko shot them a glare.

'Something happened to Yui about Ichigo Gakuen. I will find out what it is.' Riko thought as she told everyone to get ready.

A all girl school? What happened to Yui? Is it related to that school?

1. Ichigo Gakuen - Ichigo School/Academy


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Revealed**

A.N: Sorry for the cliffhanger from before! I just thought it might be a bit interesting like that.

Yui sat on the bench outside murmuring the words 'Ichigo...Gakuen...'. Yui sighed and frowned. It was the place she totally forgot about. She never knew that she'll come across it again.

A girl appeared before Yui and smiled.

"Yu-chan?" She asked and Yui just nodded slowly.

"Nice to see you again!" The girl said hugging Yui.

"Captain..." Yui said quietly and pushed the girl away. "Why are you here?"

"Silly question! We're here to compete in the Inter-High and beat you of course!" The captain said laughing.

"Why? Is it because I quited the team?" Yui asked standing up and glaring at the captain.

"Of course. There is no other answer than that." The captain said as she smiled threateningly and walked off. "If you don't want to get hurt, then join us again~!"

Yui sighed and slumped down. She had to tell everyone about it afterall.

Riko appeared in front of Yui and crossed her arm.

"Why did you run off? Everyone was worried about you and we had to run all over the place to just look for you!" Riko said angrily.

"Sorry Ri-chan!" Yui said sheepishly as she felt Riko's anger slowly decrease.

"Fine. But don't do that again! We have a tournament to win!" Riko said smiling brightly.

"At least you cooled off now." Yui said looking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?! I'm always calm!" Riko shouted.

"Nothing~" Yui said teasingly.

"Anyway...Who was that girl? She was from Ichigo Gakuen since I saw her uniform." Riko said looking at Yui.

"I don't know her." Yui said quickly and started become nervous.

"Stop lying. I can tell when you're lying. So just tell me the truth." Riko said frowning a bit.

"Fine. But it's a long story." Yui said looking up at the sky.

"We have lots of time! The Inter-High starts tomorrow so today we're free!" Riko said.

"I guess I'll tell you the story." Yui said sighing.

She took a deep breath and frowned. "It's a looongggg story! Are you super sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." Riko said boldly.

"Okay! Just don't fall asleep!" Yui said "It was when I didn't go to Teito middle yet."

~Past~

Yui was sitting quietly in class at Ichigo Gakuen. Her parents made her go to an all girls school in hope of making her more girlish. Yui sighed as she stared out the window. It was boring and most of the girls here were all girlish.

"Hello Yui-san." A girl said appearing before Yui.

"Who are you?" Yui said bluntly.

"Ahem...I am Mia. The President of the Student council." Mia said politely.

"And?" Yui asked coldly.

"I am also the president of the basketball club." Mia said smiling.

Yui sighed and stood up. "What do you want? Don't take all day."

Mia frowned a bit and smiled again. "I want you to join."

"Why should I join?" Yui asked.

"Because I think you'll be a perfect player. I saw you playing street basketball a few days ago." Mia said smirking.

"You were eavesdropping!" Yui said pointing her finger at Mia.

"You can say whatever you want." Mia said annoyed. "But you'll join."

"Can't. My parents want to be more girlis." Yui said walking towards the door. "Bye."

Mia sighed and watched as Yui left.

"I'll make you join." She said to herself and walked to the basketball club.

~The Next Day~

Yui woke up late and rolled out of bed. It was weekend so she could go wear her basketball clothes. She took them and smiled and looked at the mirror. She didn't look like a guy at all. She looked too femine.

Yui walked to a basketball court in the street and shot some hoops.

"I'm already bored.." Yui said as she sat down and started drinking her water.

Yui saw a group of girls appear. They smiled and ran over to Yui.

"H-hello Yui!" Hana said smiling shyly. Hana Hira. She has purple hair and pink eyes. She is the small forward.

"Hey!." Hitomi said frowning. Hitomi Fujikage. Red hair and eyes. She is in the position power forward.

"YO!" Emi shouted as she ran and bumped into a fence. Emi Idane. Short brown hair. The shooting guard.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." Akemi said bowing. Akemi. She has blonde hair and is the point guard.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

"We are in Mia's basketball club!" Emi said rubbing her face.

"GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted.

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Craziness**

* * *

"Are you going to continue?" Riko asked me as I sighed, "you stopped mid-way."

"Just tired. I talked too much." I said sitting on the ground.

"If you were like that before, and now you're loud... does that mean you're bi-polar?" Riko said catuiously.

"Of course I am!" Yui said grinning, "Many people called me crazy before."

Riko sighed rubbing her head, "T-that's just too much..."

"Something wrong Ri-chan?" Yui asked looking over at Riko.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is fine." Riko said, "Now go on with the story..."

"Okay!" Yui said happily.

~Back to flashback~

"GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted.

"Who's that...?" Yui said boredly.

"Oh no. Mia is mad at us." Akemi said sighing.

"M-mia is r-really s-scary when s-she's a-angry..." Hana said shyly.

"I don't think I'll be scared." Yui said yawning.

"No she really is! She turns into a demon!" Emi shouted.

Hitomi hit her in the head, "Don't let her hear you! She'll kill you when she hears you call her a monster!"

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Mia shouted angrily standing next to Emi.

"N-nothing! Right H-hitomi?" Emi asked.

"Y-yes. N-nothing a-at all! Emi-chan said nothing!" Hitomi said smiling awkwardly.

Akemi sighed shaking her head, "They're just being idiots."

"Good. I hope it was just my imagination." Mia said smiling.

Hana nodded and smiled weakly back at Mia.

"So. Why are you all here?" Yui said looking at the five.

"We w-wanted t-to m-meet you..." Hana said fidgiting.

"We wanted to make you join the club!" Hitomi said cheerfully.

"I am just telling them to not run off during practice." Mia said glaring at them.

"Seems troublesome." Yui said , "I'm going to leave."

Mia grabbed Yui's hand, "Wait! Just join our club!"

"Fine. I'm just tired so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said walking away.

Hana smiled, "S-she's n-nice..."

"Kind of boring...?" Emi said as Hitomi nodded.

"At least she isn't rude like some people." Akemi said glaring at Emi and Hitomi.

"What's that suppose to mean?! We're not rude!" They both shouted at the same time at Akemi.

"Enough." Mia said, "She seems to be good at basketball. I once saw here playing."

"T-that's good. T-the more the merrier." Hana replied looking at Mia.

The five went their separate ways and all had different thoughts. Just what was her real potential?

~Present~

"And that's it! That's how I met them!" Yui said jumping up and down.

Riko punched her in the face, "That's not it! Why are you so shocked! And why did they want you to join them again?"

Yui glared at Riko, "That's something I won't reveal. Leave my business alone."

"W-what..." Riko said shocked.

Yui quickly smiled and walked away, "Don't be too late or else the tournament will start!~"

Riko stood frozen. What was that? She never saw Yui so angry. It was like a completely different person.

"S-she really is bi-polar...Geeze! What's with her?!" Riko shouted running after her.


	10. Chapter 10

The team was muttering and whispering about the strange note.

"Let me see." Yui and Riko sad coldly.

_Dear Seirin Team,_

_We, from the Ichigo Gakuen want to make a deal. If we win, then Yui will have to go to our school._

_From, Ichigo Gakuen_

"Che! What's with that?" Yui shouted.

Kuroko looked, "Ignore it. It's not like we will accpet the deal."

"It's time to play!" Riko shouted at the team.

"Oi!" Yui shouted hopping to make the team cheer up.

After Riko told the team that Yui had a close relationship with Ichigo team they felt that it wasn't right to fight girls.

"They're our opponents!" Riko shouted, "If we lose then You guys will all train for one week straight!"

"But they're all girls..." Koganei muttered.

"Tsk. Just girls. If they're strong then we can't fool around." Kagami declared.

Yui stomped her foot, the sound echoing through the room. "Tsk. Shut up with all your shouting!" She said clearly angry, "Just play like normal. It doesn't matter if they're girls. They're strong. And you have to use all you got." She replied.

"Just how strong are they?" Kuroko asked.

"Pretty strong but they don't have one thing we have." Yui said with a small smile.

Kagami glared, "Tsk. Hurry up!"

"Hey! I'm explaining so if you want to play, keep your mouth quite." She said sadistically. "Now. They aren't that good with team work even if they are friends. On the game they're pretty weird and independant." She muttered.

"Weird?" The asked, it confused them. How weird can they be? They're already the only girl team in the whole tournament.

"They are too independant. It looks like they don't trust each other." Riko said.

Yui sighed, "It might be my fault. I watched them play in the past before, and they were great. Working together helped them a lot on their short winning streak."

"Hmph. Then this will be a easy win." Kagami said boldly.

"I don't think you get it." Riko said seriously, "If they don't have any trust in each other, than they will most likely polish their own strong point."

"But." Yui said with a smile, "Because they have no trust, they will probably not pass to each other which will make them get tired easily. Just try to go one on one less with them."

The team shruged and ignored the warnings. What could a bunch of girls do to them?

"Have a fair game!" The refree said as they shook hands.

Emi Idane shook hands with Hyuga.

"Yo! Nice to meet you!" She shouted grinning.

Hyuga nodded.

Hana Hira shook hands with Koganei. "U-um..H-hello.."

Akemi Ito smiled politely as she shook Izuki's hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Hitomi Fujikage gave a cold look as she shook hanfs with Kuroko, "Hmph. I guess it is nice to meet you."

Their captain, Mia Gensai shook hands with Kagami, "We're not backing down."

"Hmph. And neither are we." Kagami answered.

"Ready, Start!" The refree shouted.

* * *

And the game started. At first it was good. Seirin was getting the first ten points until Ichigo Gakuen made a counter-attack.

Hana took the ball and quickly dribbled, passing the Seirin players, she wore a furious look on her face. She was blocked my Kagami and she made a quick feint then passed it to Hitomi.

* * *

"We did a mistake." Riko shouted.

Yui nodded sighing, "Yes. I never knew they would still trust each other again. But then again, they were serious about that strange deal, yet. It's a good thing no one in the Team listened to our 'warnings'."

Riko nodded, "True. It's good that they didn't listen."

* * *

Hitomi took the ball and made a jump-shot. She jumped and quickly made a swift movement of her hand and it landed it in.

"Yahoo! Good getting the first point for us, Hi-Hi-pyon." Emi said.

Hitomi glared, "Don't call me that. Ever."

"S-stop f-fighting...! We're i-in a game!" Hana shouted trying stop the argument.

"Stop this foolish act at once." Akemi said threateningly yet politely. "Mia, is trying her best to make a strategy."

"Be quite please. All of you." Mia said.

"Hai!" They shouted.

After their weird argument, they went back to the game. It was now Ichigo: 10 and Seirin: 16.

"We can make a comeback. Akemi. Emi. You two are up." Mia shouted through the squeaks of sneakers.

Kagami got the ball and was running down the court to shoot. He jumped. The crowed gasped at his new height. How high can he go?

"Oh~ Nice jumping! But not HIGH enough!" Emi shouted as she jumped as high.

Kagami shooted the ball and Emi grinned. She stretched her hand and caught it.

**BOOM.**

Emi landed safely and dribbled to Seirin's basket, and quickly made a slam dunk. Akemi who accidently didn't pay attention got the ball in Seirin's hands.

"Thank you for the ball." Hyuga shouted.

Akemi glared. She swiftly ran to Hyuga and stole the ball. She shoot and Emi jumped, catching the ball and slamming it in. An Alley-oop!

* * *

"Hm...They aren't so bad themselves." Riko said looking at the score. Ichigo: 14, Seirin: 16

"Yeah." Yui muttered staring at the game.

* * *

"We have to make the gap larger! It can't tie up!" Hyuga shouted,

Kuroko got the pall and passed it to Kagami, who threw it straight into the basket.

Mia smirked, as the ball fell through hoop, she jumped and stole the ball before Koganei could get it.

"Thank you ~" She said sadistically as she threw a three pointer.

_Don't go in. Don't go in._ Seirin thought. And it went in.

Ichigo: 17. Seirin: 18

"One point away! Let's go!" Emi shouted catching the ball and running throw Seirin's defense. She jumped and slammed it in the hoop.

"Good. We're in the lead." Mia said.

* * *

"What should we do Yui?" Riko asked.

"I don't know. But if we keep this up, they might go really serious and they'll win for sure."

"Are you afraid to go to their school?"

"No. I just don't want to lose to them." Yui said determined.

* * *

**TWEET! **

"First half finished! Break!" The referee shouted.

I must apoligize deeply. I am very bad at basketball parts so sorry if it isn't really good.


End file.
